The aim of this proposal is to develop a COHRCD with a unifying theme on the origins of oral health and disease susceptibility that begin in childhood and have a lifelong Impact. The central idea is that biological, genetic, and behavioral risk factors for orofacial diseases and disorders develop or are present in children and that new understanding, intervention, and treatment will lead to significant improvements in lifelong oral health. During the development phase our aims are to identify the Center. components, to strengthen existing collaborations and establish new interactions, and to establish mechanisms to insure the highest quality science. The focus on children and a developmental approach includes identification of biological and genetic susceptibility factors, molecular mechanisms underlying disease susceptibility and health, behavioral patterns that contribute to orofacial health and disease, improved interventions in children, education outreach, and access to care issues. The focus also interweaves with the major fields of dental treatment. The Center will encourage a team approach to the problems addressed and facilitate interactions between investigators; it will develop core research facilities and access to populations and data bases throughout the region. The Center is organized into four Cores of Expertise: Basic science, Behavioral studies Technology transfer/clinical, and Public health/outreach. Each Core will contribute to four targeted areas in which the research focus will be further defined. These areas are periodontal disease and oral mucosa, caries, neurobiology and pain, and bone and craniofacial disorders. These distinct, but overlapping areas will each emphasize susceptibility factors, basic mechanisms, and intervention in children. The Comprehensive Center will interact with the Craniofacial Program, Children's Hospital & Medicine Center, the Regional Clinic Dental Research Center through the cores of expertise, and with currently funded studies in biological mechanisms, periodontal disease, pain, and caries in the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry.